breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Schrader
|Last Appearance = }} Marie Schrader (née Lambert) is Skyler White's sister, the widow of DEA agent Hank Schrader, and the sister-in-law of Walter White. Marie is close with her sister, though her tendency to pry invariably irritates Skyler. Marie works a radiologic technologist at Kleinman Radiology Center, a medical scanning and X-ray office. She and Hank have no children. Marie becomes a major source of comfort and support to her husband, who proves to be more emotionally fragile than he lets on. After Hank is shot and nearly killed by The Cousins, Marie arranges, with Walt and Skyler's help, for Hank to undergo an aggressive physical therapy program that is not covered by their insurance. Despite a rough patch in their relationship as Hank recovers, their marriage becomes loving again when Hank begins making progress with the Heisenberg case and she becomes stable enough to care emotionally for her family members. When Walt and Skyler begin to visibly have marriage problems, she volunteers to house the kids for a couple of days while they work things out. Marie loves the color purple, and nearly all her household and clothing items are various shades of purple. History Season 1 A conversation with Skyler about marijuana leads Marie to believe that Walter White Jr. has become a pothead. She instructs Hank to have a conversation with the boy about illicit drug use . When she first learns that Walter White has cancer, Marie promises to help him setup an oncology "dream team" . Surprisingly, however, she sides with Walt when he refuses treatment at first, saying that she honestly thinks it's Walt's decision to make . At Skyler's baby shower, she gives her niece to be a hugely expensive jeweled baby tiara. Skyler attempts to return this gift to the store and is detained and nearly arrested because the tiara was stolen . Hank is aware that Marie has a tendency to steal shiny things, but he thought it was under control. Tension mounts between the sisters as Marie refuses to accept responsibility for stealing the tiara. Season 2 The day after Hank receives a promotion for triumphing over the drug dealer Tuco Salamanca, Marie expresses dismay that he calls in sick to retreat to his "man cave," the garage, to brew beer. Hank's subsequent anxiety attacks prompt her to enlist |Walt's help to get Hank to open up . During Walt's disappearance, Marie accidentally lets slip that Walt might have a second cell phone. The revelation confirms Skyler's suspicions that her husband leads a secret life . Marie further unwittingly complicates Walt's life by arranging newspaper and television interviews to publicize SaveWalterWhite.com that Walter White Jr. sets up to raise money for Walt's surgery. Marie sits off-camera during the TV interview, silently instructing Walt — who is in obvious discomfort — to smile for the camera while Walter Jr. extols his dad's virtues . Season 3 When her husband Hank is hospitalized with paralysis of his lower extremities, Marie is determined that Hank will recover. She provides encouragement and support to Hank, despite his derisive dismissal of her efforts and cheery optimism. Marie remains persistent and eventually finds a way to make Hank realize all hope is not lost and to return to his home while he recovers. Season 4 Hank's recovery at home is long and stressful, and he privately vents his frustration by being unkind to Marie. Tempers flare between the two at the slightest annoyance, such as when she refers to his mineral collection as "rocks" . Marie's kleptomania once again resurfaces. This time she goes into homes that are for sale, claiming that she's looking to buy, when in reality she's stealing some of the valuables inside. She's caught red-handed when a realtor hears her tell contradicting lies. Luckily for her, the homeowners don't press charges . After Hank and Walt get into an accident while driving to the industrial laundry, Marie forbids Hank from using family to drive him around for his investigation. Marie calls Skyler in a panic after the DEA warns Hank about another assassination attempt . Season 5 She is handling her shop lifting situation with some help. She is seen at the car wash with Skyler and is there when Skyler has a breakdown, yelling "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Several times. Marie informs Walt that day and also tells Walt strictly to get better at answering the family sooner (since he hadn't seen her multiple text messages). Demanding an answer for Skyler's breakdown, Walt mentions that Ted Beneke was recently hospitalized. Confused at first, Marie then realizes that Skyler and Ted were having an affair. Walt asks Marie to keep it to herself, saying "I don't want anyone to think less of her...or me." Marie, visibly uncomfortable, hugs Walt and leaves. She later inadvertently tells Hank. Later on, she is celebrating with Hank, Walt and Skyler during Walt's 51st birthday. After Skyler attempts suicide, Marie later brings up the idea to take the kids in to her and Hank's home. So she and Hank take care of the kids . Several times, Skyler's visits to spend time with her children, and sometimes Skyler comes close to revealing Walt's secret, especially when she cries one time. Marie is last seen at a "Party" with Walt and her family . After Hank discovers the true identity of Heisenberg, Marie attempts to confront her sister and learn how long she has known of Walt's illicit activities. After Skyler tearfully apologises to her sister without admitting how long she has known, Marie slaps Skyler and attempts to leave with Holly. Hank steps in and tells Marie to leave Holly with Skyler, which she does before leaving. Upon getting back into the car with Hank, she tells him aggressively that Walt must be apprehended. Characterization Marie is not necessarily the most likeable person in the world - she has a tendency to be shallow, vain, and snobby, along with obsessive-compulsive tendencies and other neuroses. Noticeably, she apparently suffers from kleptomania when she's stressed, once driving her to steal an elderly couple's framed photo of themselves during an open house for which she created an entire fictional identity . She saw a therapist named Dave for her obsessive shoplifting. However, Marie genuinely loves her husband Hank and extended family, and did the best she could to help him when he was recovering. Marie doesn't hesitate to offer advice to others, but often fails to practice what she preaches. She appears self-centered, shallow, sharp, and opinionated, but is very devoted to her husband and cares deeply for her sister's family. She disliked a pair of her shoes, calling them "ugly white squeaking around after old ladies shoes" that she says give her support. In this instance, she very deftly swiped some new ones from a shopping mall, leaving her ugly white squeakers behind. While she has never been shown to be at her job during the show, she is often seen with her white lab coat for her X-ray technician work. She is "thinking about a move up to management". The sisters briefly fell out when Marie gave Skyler a stolen tiara for her unborn daughter, but Marie, who was receiving treatment for her kleptomania, eventually apologized and she and Skyler reconciled. Marie seems to strictly watch her weight and is big on eating healthy, low fat foods. It is implied that she is a Whole Foods store fan. She appears to harbor an obsession with the color purple; she is almost always portrayed wearing purple and many elements of her home decor, including her kitchen appliances and bed linens, are matching shades of purple. Marie drives a blue 2006 Volkswagen New Beetle. Marie also has a rather annoying habit of talking quickly about several subjects at the same time, and she also has trouble believing people when they tell her to stop talking. es:Marie Schrader Schrader, Marie Category:Status: Alive Category:Criminals